deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BeastMan14/Comics vs Video Games Part 1: Lobo vs Kratos!
http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121217014606/deadliestfiction/images/c/c3/Lobo_vs_Kratos.png Lobo!, The Savage Bounty Hunter who always gets the job done! '' ''VS Kratos!, The Vengeful Spartan who slew the Greek Pantheon! WHO...IS...DEADLIEST? Lobo Bio: Born to the peace-loving Czarnians, Lobo was anything but peaceful. Upon birth, he bit off the doctors fingers, killed the mid-wife by scaring her to death, and terrorized the hospital. As a teenager, he spent his youth fascinated with heavy metal to the point where he started a rock band and had a chip installed in his head to play rock music. Eventually, Lobo grew bored, and for a class project, wiped out his species with his home-made disease and became a bounty hunter. Lobo is the best bounty hunter out there, capable of tracking someone for years on end, and his healing factor makes him damn near impossible to kill once he finds his target. Weapons: Close-Range: Machete & Fists Mid-Range: Hook Chain Long-Range: Uzi's Special: Frag Grenades Special Ability: Healing Factor. Lobo's healing factor enables to regenerate almost instantaneously from so much as a drop of blood. Kratos Bio: Kratos was a war-loving Spartan who sold himself as Ares servant to win a battle. Ares hyped Kratos into a blood rage then had him kill his family. In a rage, Kratos hoped to kill Ares by helping the Greek Pantheon stop his invasion of Athens. Upon his victory, Kratos hoped to have his memories of killing his family removed, but the gods refused and as a reward, made him the new god of war. However, in his assistance of Spartans, Kratos was betrayed, de-powered, and killed by Zeus in an attempt to end Kratos once and for all. But this was it to be as Gaia and the Titans resurrected Kratos in an attempt to free themselves. Kratos grew in strength, ultimately facing off with Zeus and winning, only for Athena, the only god who ever showed him kindness, to sacrifice her life stopping him. Zeus escapes, and an enraged Kratos leads the titans to defeat the Gods once and for all. Weapons: Close-Range: Nemean Cestus Mid-Range: Blades of Exile Long-Range: Bow of Apollo and Head of Helios Special: Blade of Olympus, Golden Fleece, and Icarus Wings. Ability: Rage of the Spartans. Allows Kratos to summon the spirits of Spartans for attacks and use the Blade of Olympus. Experts Arguments Argument for Lobo (by Beastman14): Lobo should take this without much difficulty. For one, while Kratos is hard-to-kill, Lobo can't be killed. No matter how fast Kratos attacks, he won't be able to wear Lobo down enough to end the fight on his favor. Secondly, Lobo is a lot stronger. He's capable of beating the crap out of Superman, for christs sake! Kratos is tough, but the entire plot of GOW 2 could have been stopped if Kratos had been strong enough to beat Zeus, which he wasn't. Thirdly, Lobo has the better weapons in this. While Kratos has mystical weapons no doubt, Lobo packs advanced firepower with his Uzi's and Frag Grenades, enabling him to easily defeat Kratos, who operates better up close, which Lobo's pure strength will aid him greatly. Overall, Lobo should walk away having put no effort into mopping the floor with the Ghost of Sparta. Argument for Kratos (by Utter Noob): I am going with Kratos on this battle. The blade of Olympus is gonna devastate Lobo. Simply put when Kratos became god of war, Zeus fooled him into putting his godly powers into the sword. Kratos can summon spartans to fight along side him, causing Lobo to focus on multiple opponents giving Krats a chance to deliver fatal wounds with the sword of Olympus. Kratos is gonna destroy Lobo the second he is in close range. Kratos will not retreat, he will not give up, and should defeat Lobo after a tough fight. Notes Voting ends next Friday. Edges or about a paragraphs worth counts as a full vote. 3 sentences is a half vote. Anyang else is unacceptable. The Battle In a seedy bar at the edge of some-far off galaxy, the Main Man himself indulges in a drink and a good ol' fashioned cigar. Suddenly, the bartender shook, as though extremely cold, when out of nowhere, there was a bight blue flash and the bartender's eyes glowed blue, and he let out in a booming voice,"Are you the one known as Lobo?" Lobo stood up and drew his Uzi. "What's it to ya?" He asked as the bartender simply said,"If you are truly as great as a hunter as you say you are, I need your assistance. There is a powerful man, one who bears a threat to me. His name is Kratos, and I would like you to slay him once and for all." Lobo raised an eyebrow,"Yeah, yeah. What about the pay? The Main Man don't work free for no bastich." The bartender grinned, "An entire mountain of gold. As much treasure as the eye can see." Lobo grinned, then threw down his cigar. "Now yer talkin my language." He turned to go to his hog when a group of aliens stood in the way. "What makes you think we don't want that pay?" Their leader said. Lobo drew his machete, and chuckled. "It's fragging time." Was all he said before he went to work in taking care of the competition. Arrows sore through the air, coated in flames as the fly towards their target. Suddenly, lighting strikes down each arrow, flames instantly extinguish. "You cannot defeat me, Kratos!" Zeus booms as he slashes the Blade of Olympus across Kratos chest, sending him tumbling back. The bow is dropped and Kratos yanks the the Blade of Olympus away from Zeus. Angered at the length of his fight with Kratos, Zeus summons all his power, and blasts several lighting bolts at Kratos. Kratos began to charge, blocking each jolt with the blade of Olympus. He jummps into the air and slashes horizontally at Zeus, grazing the god's shoulder and sending him tumbling to the ground. Kratos turned and prepares to charge once more, but halts when the two become seperated by a flash of blue light. Kratos stares curiously into the light as a figure appears on top of an iron horse of some sort. Skin gray and covered in black tattoos, Kratos was puzzled by this figure. "Who are you?" Kratos roared. "The Main Man." Lobo said, them began his attack. Lobo charged forward, his arm drawn back. Kratos shouted,"You cannot hope to defeat me!" seconds before the punch sent him tumbling backward. "Zattafactnow?" Lobo said as Kratos recovered and swung the Blades of Exile, pulling Lobo in and stabbing him in the chest repeatedly before throwing him aside. "That all ya got?" Lobo asked as he regenerated his wounds and pulled out his Uzi's, opening fire with Kratos just barely managing to block the shots with the Golden Fleece. Scowling, Kratos lunged forward and equipped the Nemean Cestus. He shot out the chained balls and sweeps Lobo's feet straight out from under him. "How bout some of this, bastich!" Lobo said as he tossed a frag grenade at Kratos feet. "What is this?" Was all Kratos said before the grenade detonated, throwing him back...and over the side of Mount Olympus. Opening Icarus Wings, Kratos began to glide to a safe landing when Lobo shouted,"Oh no ya don't!" And tackled him, sending him back off the mountain. Kratos let out a cry as he and Lobo tumbled off the mountain, flying towards the ground at high speeds. With a crash, the two collide into a temple with Kratos hitting it first. Lobo picks himself up off of Kratos. "Not so tough no are ya, ya fragger." He chuckled as he drew his machete to cut off Kratos head for Zeus. "I am not dead yet!" Kratos boomed as he activate the Rage of Sparta. "Son of a bastich." Lobo mumbled as a horde of Spartans charged him, lead by Kratos with the blade of Olympus. Kratos charged alongside his spartan comrades yelling "FEEL THE WRATH OF THE GHOST OF SPARTA!" Lobo tossed a grenade towards Kratos but it was cut in half, each half flying over different areas of Kratos' shoulders. Lobo quickly turned and slashed the head of a nearby spartan, then turning to try and parry the Blade of Olympus, but the machete snapped under the power of the sword. Kratos quickly raised the blade and sliced overhead. Lobo dodged and slammed his hook chain into Kratos' back. Kratos ignored the pain and tore the hook out and then thrusted the Blade of Olympus into Lobo. He then kicked the bounty hunter back and watched the wounds heal within moments. Lobo stood up "For a god, you're a real pansy. Even Supes could put up a better fight than this." and lifted part of his broken machete... "Ya know you ain't much of god to me right?" said Lobo which enraged Kratos. Kratos enraged charged with the blade of Olympus and slashed overhead. Lobo side stepped and slashed part of Kratos' chest with his machete. Kratos turned and swung his sword diagnally, but Lobo ducked under it and stabbbed him in the gut. Lobo kicked the blade and Kratos back. Kratos tore out the blade and looked up as Lobo punched into the wound and then kicked Kratos back. Kratos felt the wound and tore out a grenade. He examined it momentarily until BOOM! Kratos body fell, his torso several feet away from his body.... Lobo picked up the rest of Kratos body and prepared to bring it to Zeus, when he heard an inexplicable cough from Kratos bodyless head and torso. "The...gods...*cough*...will simply betray you. Know that...." Kratos dying words were cut short by Lobo shooting him a dozen times in the head. "Sorry bub, but I had a deal, and the Main Man always delivers." Lobo said, then began the climb up to Mount Olympus. At the top, Zeus says,"I thank you. As promised, your reward." He gestured to a measly pile of gold the size of an anthill. "I never said what type of mountain." Zeus laughed in Lobo's face as he scowled and said,"You call this a paycheck?" With one fell swoop, he pulls out another machete and decpaitates Zeus. In a foul mood, Lobo mounted his hog and drove back through the portal. WINNER: LOBO Experts Opinion Kratos was a tough oppenent, but he ultimately didn't have the weapons necessary to fully defeat Lobo to the point where he wouldn't stop attacking. Lobo brought the more advanced weapons and pure brute power necessary to win it. Comics: 1 Video Games: 0 Category:Blog posts